memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Where My Heart Will Take Me
"Where My Heart Will Take Me" is the main title song of . Originally titled " ", it was written by Diane Warren and originally performed by Rod Stewart for the 1998 movie Patch Adams. Song history The version for Enterprise was performed by Russell Watson. It remains the only Star Trek theme song besides that is not completely an instrumental, orchestral piece, the only theme to have sung lyrics, and is the only theme that is not a composition original to the franchise. "Where My Heart Will Take Me" was played for the crew of the space shuttle Discovery as their morning wake-up call on 2 August 2005. 17586}} The song was also used as a wake-up call for the crew of the Endeavour during on 9 August 2007. com_content&task view&id 2668&Itemid 1}} The song was used again for the Hubble Telescope repair crew on board Space Shuttle Atlantis on 24 May 2009. In December 2014, Russell Watson recorded a special version of the song to help wake the space probe from hibernation prior to the craft performing the first flyby of Pluto. Three versions of the theme were recorded: one for the entire full length song and two for the opening credits of Enterprise, with a revised arrangement being introduced in Season 3: * * * Lyrics Full length version It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. And I can feel a change in the wind right now. Nothing's in my way. And they're not gonna hold me down no more. No they're not gonna hold me down. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. No one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith, faith of the heart. It's been a long night, trying to find my way. Been through the darkness. Now I'll finally have my day. And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. And they're not gonna hold me down no more. No they're not gonna change my mind. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. No one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. Faith of the heart. I've known the wind so cold, and seen the darkest days. But now the winds I feel are only winds of change. I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain. But I'll be fine. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. No one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got strength of the soul, and no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith, faith of the heart. It's been a long road. ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' version It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith. I've got faith, faith of the heart. Other versions During previews for Enterprise on UPN, the song "Wherever You Will Go", performed by the musical group The Calling, was played instead of the regular theme song. A unique one-off instrumental version of the song "Where My Heart Will Take Me" plays over the closing credits of . External link * bg:Where My Heart Will Take Me de:Faith Of The Heart fr:Where My Heart Will Take Me it:Where My Heart Will Take Me nl:Where My Heart Will Take Me pt:Where My Heart Will Take Me Category:Star Trek music